The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sprayers. For example, a sprayer may be used with a kitchen faucet as an extendable feature of a faucet spout, or as a side-spray. In other applications, a sprayer may be used as an attachment to a garden hose, or as a component of a pressure washer. Conventional sprayers are typically fluidly coupled to a water source having an inlet water pressure. Water sprayers also typically include a valve that controls the flow of water through a dispensing end of the sprayer. The dispensing end of a sprayer typically includes a spray head, and the configuration of the spray head generally determines various aspects of the water that is dispensed (i.e. water that is sprayed). For example, the configuration of a spray head may determine the general shape of the spray (i.e., whether the geometry of the spray is narrow, flat, conical, etc.). Some spray heads may include a nozzle, and the size, shape, and position of the nozzle may determine the direction and velocity of the water that is sprayed.
Commonly, a sprayer may be configured to increase the water pressure at the dispensing end of the sprayer, thereby increasing the velocity of the water that is dispensed. This type of sprayer can be useful, for example, to wash dishes. A sprayer that provides a high-velocity spray may be difficult for a user to control. As a result, the water dispensed from a sprayer may deflect off of a cleaning surface, such as a dish, and soak, splash or spray a surrounding object, such as a countertop or the person using the sprayer. Therefore, using a sprayer to wash objects can have many unintended and undesirable consequences. Therefore, a need exists for a sprayer that can produce a high-velocity spray that does not deflect off of an intended cleaning surface.
Further, the need to conserve water has increased due to its short supply in various parts of the world. In order to increase water conservation, various federal laws and regulations may limit water consumption in kitchens and bathrooms. For example, the Federal Energy Policy Act of 1992 currently limits the flow rates of faucets and spray heads used in kitchens to 2.2 gallons per minute (gpm). Therefore, a need exists to provide a sprayer that can operate effectively, by providing a stream of high velocity water that is not deflected off a surface, while also operating efficiently, so that water is conserved.